LOVE STORY
by princessfuture
Summary: This story is after my love lies bleeding and how lucy and nicholas get closer.
1. The ball

**Hi, this story i set after my Love Lies Bleeding! What can I say I'm obssesed with this relationship hope you enjoyed. **

**The dresses that Lucy is wearing can be found here .**

**and Solange dress is this one**

**.**

**I just wanted you guys to get a mental image!**

**xxxx hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p>Lucy<p>

As I opened my eyes, I felt someones breath close to me. It was Solange, her big blue eyes searching me,

"Hello, Luce" Solange said, her face was all made up with make up her eyes had a shadowy dark blue eyeshadow that any boy near her would fall for her.

" OH SHIT" Lucy screamed remembering that it was Solanges special night, "No need to swear" I heard Sebastian say from behind the door. Solange smiled her careless smile while picking up two zip bags, as she unzipped the first one was a blue beautiful dress which was unbelievably beautiful,

"Mine" she whispered pulling out a pair of silver shoes and a silver jewlerry set, I got up to admire the delicate jeweled bust area but whilst I was doing that, my best friend unzipped the other bad taking out a goldish dress that had a puffy bottom,

" There beautiful, Thank you!" I gasped " Keiran is going to faint when he see you at the ball with this dress" I laughed, Solanged laughed and picked up the make up bag

"Do I have to wear make up?" I asked eyeing the bag with great suspicsion, Solange stopped taking out the make up as I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to wash my face "UH YEAH!" Solange said from the room,

Solange

It had taken time to dress but I had to say we were looking fabulous, Lucy looked amazing with her green eyes highlighted with sparkles, she didn't think much of her self even though all my brothers had tried hitting on her once in her history. We danced like maniacs with starstrukk on, the door had been locked meaning no one could have come in to tell us to turn the music down.

"Anyway, so if I remember c learly the boys would have left and only your mum would be waiting" Lucy said looking in her drawers for one of her jewellry bracelets, she finally found what she was looking for but pulled out a red velvet box which said Solange in a font so Beautiful, Lucy handed it to me her face going slightly pink behind her light blush ,

"I've been working it for ages but after Nicholas and me getting kidnapped, i got behind" Lucy said putting her bronze heels on, I opened the box reluctantly but when I opened it a necklace with mini diamonds and blue and green gems outlining the name solange shone before me, I opened my mouth. My throat was dry, "Thank you sooo much" I said hugging Lucy and for once forgetting the temptation to bite her neck, Lucy lauged hugging me.

Nicholas

I started to get worried, where were they? Lucky was no where in sight. Keiran didn't look slightly worried that his girlfriend hadn't arrived he was just yabbering to Conner about swords and stakes. The ball room stopped moving as the arrival of The Queen Of Vampires was announced, Ovbouisly it was her party and her first public apperance since she turned but it was disturbing letting all these vampires stare at his sister like this, he felt his fellow brothers freeze and feel the same thing. A girl looking amamzing in a blue dress and black wavy hair came down, he hadn't realised it was his sister she looked so... pretty. Keiran had stopped yabbering about crap and had lead his girlfriend to the middle of the dance floor where the song was dedicated to the hostess, her of course!

I walked around the room looking at all the vampires, most girls tried to stop and talk to me but I wasn't in the mood. After searching for a while his sister walked over to him " Are you looking for Lucy?" Solange whispered the name, I nodded. She smiled and led him to an opened door leading a wide patio.

Lucy

It was bloody annoying all those vampires staring at her like she was dinner, I wanted to go in and find Nicholas but I felt so ... shy. Why? Don't ask. A pair of warm arms wrapped me around my waist, my heart skipped a beat and started beating faster who dare put there arms around me , " Don't worry its only me"A sexy voice said, I turned around looking into Nicholas's eyes,

"You look Beautiful, why won't you come in?" Nicholas said cupping her face with his hands, Lucy laughed "They look at me like im dinner"Nicholas laughed " then you shouldn't have looked so beautiful he said kissing me on the lips so tenderly before I could protest about me not even looking pretty.

"You're going to come inside and dance with me and when youre tired were gonna go and have a walk by the river he said pointing his finger to the flowing river, I shrugged " its not like i have much choice" and i slipped on my heels walking in to the room full of enjoyment.

Nicholas

The only reason I had brought her in the ball room was because I was so tempted to kiss her like never before, she looked amazing and I wanted her to myself but if i wasn't careful she could get hurt. I felt Lucy grip tighten on my arm as the music started

"Nicholas"

"Yes"

" I feel tired can we go for the walk"

"But..." Oh i knew what she was doing, i laughed and she sighed her shiny brown curls bounced around elegantly whilst shetwirled around the room, I saw a few men stop on there tracks and stare, my arm arund her waist tightened and she stepped closer to me smiling,

"You know what annoys me so much?"she said after a while of just gazing into her eyes"is just that men have it easy, don't get offended nicky you look sexy and all, its just that you did nothing to look like that. Solange was painting my face with make up and i have to wear thiese shoes which are killing me" I laughed and kissed her full on the lips, her heart skipped a beat again but I was used to it even though i was scared to give her a heart attack one of these days.

"Its not funny" she said pulling away slightly not really wanting to,

"It is"

"Is not"

"It is"

"Is not"

"Gosh you two, you're at my ball no fighting " Solange said with her arm around Keiran who was whispering something in her ear which was making her laugh madly.

After the music was finished my dad danced with Lucy and soon Lucy had danced with all the male Drakes.

LUCY

I swear it was tiring dancing with all these handsome bafoons of brothers eachtime she got into someone other than my Nicky I had to catch up with the moves being slightly behind. Don't get me wrong I can dance just not like this. I so despretly wanted to be in Nicky 's arms but everytime i was free another man came along to request the next dance, Solange just laughed as she danced with her brothers and some vampires she claimed were cute. This pissed Kieran but she quickly kissed him and he forgot about it.

After a while I realised I could decline dances, that Quinn was going to pay for the blisters on her feet he had clearly done it on purpose to lie to me about having to accept evry dance as if she didn't the vampire would be forced to haunt you.

When a break for the musicians was allowed I got up and walked to Nicholas who was drinking a glass of blood, when he saw me coming he put the glass down and walked towards me,

"I suppose you want your romantic walk " Nicky said smiling

"No my feet are hurting but I want the last dance with you"I replied, unexpectidly Nicholas lift me of my feet and carried me outside so fast hardly anyone saw us dissapear,

I laughed and when I was put down back to earth , I slipped off my heels and kissed Nicky on the lips so full i was lifted up in to the air physically and mentally. Nicholas spun me around and placed me on a stone bench which was beside the river bed the tip of his fingers touched my face i felt my self go slightly red, he chuckled and kissed me on my cheak.

"You know that all my single brothers were complimenting you"

"Don't they always!" I said sarcastically. Nicholas face went still and he frowned

"What is it?"

"Nothing"

"Tell me now nicky!"i was worried and angry he had made me so happy why had he ruined it now!

"Don't call me Nicky" he said pushing a curl out of my face, i was more than angry if he wasn't going to tell me i would leave

"Fine!" I said lifting myself off and walking away

"Don't go!"

. .com/files/2011/03/13/1/1491/14914189/cb074b6c7c1dcf22_saweran_


	2. The declaration

**I just wanna say thanks to the people who commented it meant so much to me i decided to upload the next bit straight away, its nearly 2am in london right now soo i hope you enjoy. BTW I JUST WANTED TO SAY THE OTHER PAGE WAS MEANT TO HAVE LINKS OF THE DRESSES THEY WORE BUT IT DIDN'T WORK SO IM SORRY.**

**hope you enjoy xxx**

* * *

><p>Nicholas<p>

I don't understand. Had I looked that angry that Lucy had to walk away! It wasn't meant to happen like this she was mean't to know my feelings by now.

Lucy

I DON'T UNDERSTAND. My mind is completly wrecked and confused, we were having such a good time and the kissed he had given me were soo. OH I don't get men,

"You and I need to talk" Solange said, I just raised an eyebrow at her and snatched the 7 up she was holding in her hand, there was only blood drinks at this party. Blood punch, Blood beer,Blood wine,Fizzy blood. I swear vampired were amazing ! with new inventions

"My brother is soo messed up right now, im scared for him"

"Not now Solange, I'm tired "

"Yeah and this is my party and you're ruining it" I felt so offended I got up and walked away. Solange wasn't letting me go that easily " Listen, Luce its just a misunderstanding ok you need to talk it through." I shook my head and walked outside giving Solange a massive hug before getting into my batty old car

"I'm sorry! Go and have fun girl its your ball!" I whispered

"Fine! I will but on 1 condition" Solange said her blue eyes peircing mine

"What is it?" I asked recognising that look

"You have to sort it out tommorow"

I sighed and smiled a fake smile, "Fine I will but you get inside this instant and have fun" Solange walked away muttering about how tommrow we would be in eachothers arms.

I don't think soo

Nicholas

By the time I got home the sun was rising and Lucy was upstairs her heart beating a slow steady rythm the same way it does when shes sleeping. I sighed and jumped on the sofa before anyone else would, I didn't have the strength to go up to my room.

"Hey!" Quinn said taking a place next to him on the sofa "Thats my place"

"Yeah, well i'm in it then and don't expect me to move"

Quinn punched him lightly and soon everyone was asleep.

Lucy

I woke realising I had slept with my make up on it was 3.00 oclock in the the day meaning the Drakes were all asleep now. I got up heading for the bathroom and washing my face, i put on some ripped skinny jeans and a tight mickey mouse t-shirt. My curly hair were so irrataing that I stole one of Solanges head bands. Walking down the stairs I realised half of the drakes were in the living room lying had probably gotten home late ( more like early) but I couldn't help but recognise the look on Nicholas's face it was sooo... angry and stressed. I wanted to touch his face but I remebered how he hadn't trusted me and ruined the moment last night when I thought that our relatioship had started getting more intense. Fine she thought be like that she said trying to talk to him through her mind. walking over the sleeping vampires she reached Solange and put a blanket on her. The blue dress made her look like the princess of vampires! Oh wait she was the Queen of them. "Sorry about what I'm gonna do" I whispered to The queen

I ate some lunch and read some books cleaning the house were I could be bothered to reach, when I got to Nicholas's room I hesitated and pushed the slightly ajar door. The room was like I had seen it before but instead of where the picture of me on my birthday had been there was nothing. I stiffled back a choke and walked out of the room.

Solange

I was the first to wake, and realised a warm blanket was around . I smiled and looked at Nicholas who was sitting up. I could see that Lucy was on his mind. Lucy came down the stairs with a big smile on her face she walked in the living room asking if people slept well and had fun last night not making a single eye contact with my brother. After a while she went to the kitchen to get some cookies, I followed her in the kitchen

"So, you are going to talk to Nicholas now" I whispered

"Umm, he just woke up give him time" she answered smiling and skipping out with a plate of cookies. This was not good.

Nicholas

I didn't know what to do should I go to her room? where Katy Perry was playing or should I Let her come to me, You know what I thought after while, im going to see her. I ran up the stairs bumping into Isabaeu and Logan making out in the stairs

"Get a room" I growled,

I knocked on the door lightly

"Come in" her voice said over the music, when I opened the door she froze and turned the music right down

Lucy

He was going to see.

Nicholas

Her emerald eyes just lingered on him before she returned to looking at the book she had on her lap. I walked into the room and stared at her, her mouth stayed closed. This was wierd Lucy spoke all the time she was supposed to start, just at that moment the door closed behind him.

"Now you have to talk becuase i'm not letting you out till you figure this out" Solange said locking the door and laughing, I sighed and sat on the bed beside her. Lucy got up and walked to the desk,

" Listen, Lucky..." he stopped admiring her,"I'm sorry"

Lucy

She turned around Nicholas Drake had just apologized.

Nicholas

Her heart had just accelarated like mad, she was listining to him.

Lucy

This was going to be hard, how could she ignore him if they were locked in the same room and he had just apologized for the first time in his life. I moved closer to him,

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you why I wasn't angry, Its just that so many vampires were looking at you more than you think. Trust me Lucky it wasn't just as food but as admiration" he paused standing up and taking my hand, I wanted to squeeze them but I just pulled back and walked back to the desk,

he swallowed and continued "I was jelous and its becuase... I love you so much my love" he whispered it huskly. I turned around shocked and astounded,

"What!" I squeaked, Nicholas walked towards me

" I love you" he repeated slightly blushing

"Oh My Lord! Nicky!" I paused "I love you too" I whispered putting my arms around his neck,

Nicholas

SHE LOVED ME!

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her so deep, her tongue brushed against mine her hands gripping my hair, her legs were wrapped around me so tight, so comfortably. Her hands were wondering everywhere around my upper body, they were smooth making me tingle. We kissed like we wanted to melt into eachother, If we hadn't been solids we would have been mixed togather intangled into something new.

Lucy

HE LOVED ME!

His hands wondered up my back and neck making me feel so light wieght. I stopped kissing him on the mouth and looked at him,

He looked slighly worried, our clothes had been twisted in every direction and i was sitting on the desk with my legs wrapped around his waist, I started unwrapping them but he placed his hands on my legs and shook his head, i laughed. As he started rearranging the curls in my hair as they had flipped all over my face I realised something,

"Oh shit"

"What is it? My love" I couldn't articulate that we were in a very wierd postion, but Nicky understood

"OH! are you uncomfortable?"

"No!No!"

"I'm just not ready!, thats all"

"Its fine my love it is" he kissed my neck moving up to my cheek and back to my mouth, were in love and kissing like never before.

* * *

><p><strong>hoped you liked im sooo tired im going to sleep hope fully the next bit will be up tommorow<strong>


	3. KIDNAPP

**this story chapter doesnt have much romancing bits but it will lead to a big nicholas and lucy love moment. I just want to say thank you to:**

love-loves-love

Tay.

xElliexRosexPartridgex

Twilight Gleek

cavz'chick

please please comment if you can it will mean alot and if you want something special let me know.

* * *

><p>I swear if it hadn't been for that boy Logan, I could have stayed with lucy forever.<p>

"Get a room!" Logan laughed as he swung the door open after I had started kissing Lucy again, "OOPs!" he exclaimed after realising we were in a deep moment,

"We are in our own room..." Lucy started, she turned to me and shook her head understanding what was happening. As she jumped down the desk and arranged her clothes, a massive sound emerged from the ground floor. I lifted Lucy into my arms and ran down the stairs,

"Woah!" Quinn said as I bumped into him with Lucy head "What just happened?"

"I don't know I was Hoping you could tell me" I asked

"Where's Solange?" Conner said running from the garden his face full of worry, Logan ran in with

" Be right back" Lucy said running into the garden into the shed,

Lucy

I looked around searching for something, If Conner had seen something from the garden maybe... I took my mobile out calling Solange, she didn't pick up. I ran back to the house were all the Drakes were balming eachother. Logan looked like he was going headlock Quinn.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, all the Drakes stared at me in shock," All you guys are doing is arguing when your sister could be anywhere" I slumped down on to a chair pulling a sheet and pun towards me, I breathed in heavily and started "Have any of you

phoned your parents?"

"No,"Marcus said running to the phone,

"Yeah, but there all the way in Canada, there not gonna be here for hours,"Logan whispered

"Yeah! but we need to let them know" Nicholas said, I nodded and thought for a while

"Who would have taken her?"I asked looking at the handsome brothers

"It wasn't a vampire"Conner said after a while of walking back and fro from the garden and house "It doesn't smell like one"

"Dude, you are right it smells like wet dog" Quinn said

"Wet dog!"I exclaimed picking up the package that I had left behind the sofa. It had been delivered when everyone was asleep.

Solange

I woke up. Whilst my vision focused on my surroundings I realised I wasn't home. The room was massive with yellow walls and gold outlined furnisher. Oh yeah, I remember now. I had been doing some of my pottery when a dog jumped on my face and dragged me outside. I hadn't had time to scream because 5 vampires had got hold of me and injected a liquid in me...

"You are finally awake, I was wondering if you were a vampire usaully these drugs put you to sleep shorter than this. Oh well!" A british voice said behind me, I turned around to face a beautiful lady with the perfect black hair, the ringlets were like Lucy except less carefree and curled to perfection she had eyes of a deep purple but a light blue. It didn't make sense.

"Well we have to get you presentable for your new husband" she said casually, I got up snarling when she said that, her mouth opened and her fangs were there. They were bigger than any normal vampired and her eyes seemed to dilect into an orange. She smiled. After a moment I was lifted in the air and dropped into a bath were my limbs were numb yet not uncomfortable.

"Ok, so I have to say that you look prettyer than most girl vampires who have been here, but i have to warn you the man who you're gonna marry isn't into looks but attitude"

"Why! Who are you?" I screamed sounding like a mouse

"Oh my dear god, I forgot to introduce myself, How impolite!." she sat down lifting her fingers in the air to pour liquids into my bath "Well , im Cassandra Princess of the Werewolves but soon I will be Queen Cassandra" she paused lifting me up with her fingers " It was all so quick I didn't realise I was wearing a purple dress, my black hair was in a bun with dangly earings. This lady... this vampire ... this werewolf was using me like a puppet.

I hissed. She laughed "Well continuing my story the person who could bring The queen of vampires here, well then they can rule over wereville" I stared at her it was a good plan kidnapping Helens only daughter."So you are my guest, but while your here I'm doing my dear friend Lucas a favor by getting you two togather bonded."She laughed,

Lucy

I picked the package up and gave it to Nicholas, he looked at me, "Whats this?"

"I don't know, it arrived this afternoon and I forgot to look at it becuase I was on the phone with my mum" I whispered timidly feeling so stupid, Nicholas smelt it and opened it.

Dear Drakes

If Solange doesn't meet us at 13.30 today at the baskerville centre, she will disappear in the centre of Wereville.

Nice doing buisness with you

Hope to see you

I looked at the brothers who were running around madly looking for stakes and weapons. I reached for the stun gun but Nicholas grabbed my arm before I could

"Where do you think youre going?"

"With you!" I said

"I don't think so things can get dangerous"

"Excuse me Nicky but your not my dad or gaurdian" Right then he picked me up and walked up the stairs carrying me up, he kissed me on the lips and used his hands to relax me,

"We need someone here to get information, when my dad and mum come you'll come with them" He put me on the bed and kissed me full on the lips his hands were on my waist, I put my arms around his neck and he kissed my neck, I knew what he was doing, he was trying to calm me down but it didn't work.

" I'm going with you!" I whispered

"No your not"

"Yes I AM" I Shouted abit to loud, Sebastian walked in

"If you two can't decide, then your both staying here" he walked out and Nicholas shrugged about to argue

"We need someone here to get information and then well both go with ur dad and mum" He shook his dark hair pushing me lightly on my bed to lie down and kissed my arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Solange

Cassandra didn't bother too lift me up, she pushed me all the way to a massive hall with only a table for four in the middle.

"Ah, my prize" a rough voice "and you're victory my dear Cassandra " I turned around looking for the man who was speaking, he stood at the double doors with black hair and orange eyes, he smiled wickedly which made made me shiver.

"loooooovely"he snarled simling and kissing Cassandra, I looked away cringing at the sight of there disturbing intimacy he walked to the table pulling a chair out for Cassandra and pulling out a stool for me, I looked at the stool deciding it was best not to complain. The amount of anger I had to hold was unbearable. Only one servant came in carrying a jug of blood and and 2 big cups,

"Ahem," I blurted "but there are no guards or soldiers" I whispered to interuppt the annoying silence. The horrid man turned towards me laughing Cassandra joined in and I suddenly wanted to be in Keiran s arms,

"Soldiers or Guards are not needed naive girl" he picked up the jug and pured blood into the 2 cups passing one to his doll Cassandra and one for himself " no one will know where to find us, we are so welll hidden" he clicked his fingers and Cassandra lifted her fingers on me, making me fly into the air

"Best not struggle as your family will never find me only Helen your poor queeny mother, it's all planned out not to worry"

Lucy

"Ok, so," I said typing Wereville in the internet, to my surprise a map came up saying that the city was beneath the london pipes. Nicholas was breathing near my face but I wasn't aware of this

"This could be a fake," he snarled

"I know" I replied, clicking on all these websites with the same maps but in different styles

"They all end up to the same area though" he whispered after a while

"Maybe then its the correct one" I said back looking at him

"I'll go and ask Duncun hes the geographical one" Nicky said walking out of the room, i walked out of my room. I felt useless so imagine how Nicholas felt. I walked into Liam and Helens room, I felt wierd, I wasn't meant to be in here. But at least there was the books. I picked out a book saying WHERE YOU CAN FIND THEM.

Solange

well this was just ! Now I was not only hungry or you could say thirsty but uncomfortable. The room I had been put in seemed to be sucking out my energy endlessly. I couldnt feel my legs at all. I felt dizzy.

"This room will slowly suck your power away so once your mother arrives there would be no way in hell that u will survive, even though you are supposed to be married soon. I don't think you will be fully concious. Making it soo much easier."

"Noo" I screamed sounding like an ant and nothing more, the next thing I knew my head was against the brick wall feeling to heavy for me.

Nicholas

I loved Lucy with all my heart thats why I was staying. Thats all. I showed the websites to Duncun

"Well its a start and I was just doing some research theres a Place called wereville in England" Duncan said while packing his bag

"MEETING NOW" Quinn said from down the stairs. When I got down the stairs everyone was packed and ready.

"Ok!" Lucy said, everyone turned to her "These are your tickets to London there at 11.45 today" she paused handing everyone there ticket "On this laptop theres the map of wereville and your coach tickets" she paused and looked like she was thinking " Umm be careful and keep all your phones on incase we find more information, Now unless you want to miss your flight get your arses out of here" she said faking a smile and kicking Logan on legs for pretending to be getting comfortable on the sofa.

When everyone had left by there legs as they were much faster than any cars. Lucy looked at me and hugged me so tight. "She's going to be allright?"

"Yes, becuase were the best and wi'll find her!" I lifted her up and she srtuggled, "No nicky we have to start reading I found atleast 17 books on what were wolves and locations" Just then the phone rang

"Ill get it " I said putting the phone on loud speaker

"Hello" I said

"Oh Nicholas, Its Helen, I got your message, me and liam are on our way"

"All the boys have already left," Lucy said

"Oh! lucy I don't think you should stay it could get dangerous"

"Exactly what Nicholas said except I'm still here"

My mum stayed a while longer and then told us to go in her room and read any books we could which would help. Lucy winked at me halfheartidly and ran up the stairs to do more research.

Helen

We were on the airaplane. Solange. Im coming I mentally thought. Thats when I got the text.

_We have Solange! My dear Lilly on A tree meet me at you know where_.

That nickname. HE had her. Oh lord. Help me.

Lucy

I had a whole house to myself. yet i was looking for some information instead of kissing my boyfriend. Im so selfish I thought my sister was in trouble. Nicholas walked in and sat on the bed next to me putting his warm hand on my face and reading the book with me.

"You can't read the same book" I said chucking him another book

"I'm sorry but I'm so tempted to comfort you, you look like hell" I looked at him and laughed "exactly what i was thinking but we have to help your sister." Nicholas took me into his arms and kissed my forrhead his lips lingering there as he started reading the book. I put my head on his laps whilst I Started reading.

5 hours after the Drake brothers had borded the plane and arrived at London and Lucy had fallen asleep on Nicholas laps whilst he carried on reading and carassing his loved one hands he found something.

"BABY! wake up we sent the boys to the wrong place" Nicholas warm hands shook me frantically, my eyes were heavy and I focused on Nicholases dark eyes.

"What do you mean?" I whispered. Nicholas shook his head and started tsalking rapidly into his phone, I got up reading the page Nicholas hadleft open. The page said that the map was a myth and was started by vampires to keep us going to a ville were it was hard to get out unless in groups. The writing carried on saying how if you had to go to Wereville you would now becuase notes would say somehow.

"Oh shit" I said running down the stairs to where Nicholas was preparing flights back to america, "I'm sorry, Its all my fault we shouldn't have send them there useleslly"

"It's alright, they found a women who knows about this ville, its a long story but they have a private jet." Nicholas said wrapping his hands around my waist "we'll wait for my parents and go" and I found so much more information" Nicholas explained to me about how he got a map to the castle as Wereville was not a ville. I laughed at my self and Nicholas put his hand over my mouth and kissed my neck and cheek. "It's allright we did a good thing sending them there"

I nodded placing my hands on his cheeks and kissing him so hard. Our lips were in full action we were moving on Liam and Helens bed. It was so wrong yet we were so engrossed with eachother we heard nothing and thought of nothing. Our legs and arms intwined into eachother making a tangled mess. I started breathing heavily. But Nicholas didn't seem to mind he just moved from my lips to my stomache were my t- shirt had been twisted and lifted up. I moved my hands to where his belt was, unbuckling the belt, he moved his hands to my shirt, trying to lift it up. I helped him unbuttening his shirt and moving my hands onto his bare chest. His lips found there way back to my lips and his hands started to unclip my black bra. His hands started for my jeans and I felt my heart accelarate

"I love you so much" I whispered

"I love you more!"Nicky answered back kissing my chest and moving me to lie on the bed, my legs were wrapped around him. His lips were soft against mine,as i started to smell his neck and feeling more at ease.

The door bell rang.

"Shit" I whispered fixing my hair and putting my tops accordingly, the door opened downstairs and I could hear Helen talking to her husband fast, Nicholas smiled and fixed his dark shirt and belt.

"Lucy, I CAN SMELL YOU!" Helen said from down the stairs, I Rolled my eyes running up the stairs to change and get my packed bag.

Helen

When Nicholas and Lucy came down they looked flushed. Oh no they didn't!

"Ok lets go!" Lucy said putting on her boots and grabbing her shoulder bag.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys like this I promised some more romance i think i wrote it. PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT<p> 


	5. The end

**I'm sorry this last chapter took time I lost all my chapter becuase my laptop overheated, so thats why it took so much time for it to get uploaded. This is the last chapter. lets all cry . but happy news ill be uploading different stories sooo yey! anyway comment like i always say becuase it means alot and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Helen<p>

"Where going to the Baskerville Centre" I said

"How do you know?" My son Nicholas said opening the window of the car, I looked at him and sighed

"The man who has Solange is one of my..." I started

"What" Liam said turning to a left

"Ex proposals"she whispered "when I was human I met this man and I rejected him, he said that he would make me pay and then he turned me to a vampire, I know it's baskerville centre becuase at that time it used to be a park and he proposed there"i whispered feeling vunerable, Liam just laughed grabbing me into his arm and kissing me. I was shocked I thought he would be angry,

"Dad!"Nicholas groaned as Lucy Laughed,

"What my wife is amazing" he said starting the car again,

Nicholas

Oh boy, how parents are amazing. It took time to get to The Baskerville Center and when we did it was Lucy who found the underground entrance, behind the bins

"Its here" she whispered loudly. My mum and dad went first with a bright torch which shone so bright even with the sun out.

"Where are your brothers when we need them?" Liam said after a while of walking through a narrow dark, dusty tunnel. Lucy back stiffened when she heard high heels echo through the tunnel,

"We've been expecting you" A beautiful lady said walking from two humongus wooden doors, Helen recognised the lady and snarled,"Now, Helen we must not act so irrational", she said signalling us to come forward as we walked in the massive lighted room, I couldn't help but notice a table for only four.

"Oh my dear Helen still such a beauty!" A dark voice said coming from behind, I heard Lucy stiffle a cry as she tugged my arm indicating for me to turn around. There lay Solange in red dress, she looked dead and for vampired we always look dead. Lucy stepped forward but a creature formed infront of her from the mable floor. The creature looked flimsy and had the same look as the floor.

"Camoflogies" Liam hissed,

"Clever man!" The man said laughing evily" But I still don't see how he is any better than me, I AM EVEN MORE GOODLOOKING" He shouted,Helen just laughed kissing her husband who was staring at the man with great disaproval, a camoflogy appeared out of nowhere. Separating grabbed hold of my arm and I heard her heart start beating faster. I looked and mounthed at her to calm down. She nodded burying her face in my arm,I wrapped my arm around her waist staring right at Solange who seemed to move slightly.

"So, my dear Helen we can do this 2 ways" he seemed to have an Italian accent"either we hand over your worthless daughter but you agree to stay with me or you fight your way with all my camoflogies and Cassandra" he said pointing to The lady smiling with a glass of wine in her hand. I stepped towards my mum

"You are not handing yourself over!" I hissed at the same time Liam said"Helen we can wait for the boys" Helen shook her head and breathed in.

Lucy

The next thing that happened was ingenious. Helen walked up to where The man with greying hair was, as she did she slipped of her leather jacket and shrugged of her bag, she was weaponless.

"Helen, what are you doing?" he shouted worriedly, I felt Nicholas tense as he watched his mum. Helen took of her leather boots and was left with a tight top and trousers with no wood or weapons. She walked up to him and hugged him. I felt Nicholas freeze and saw Liam run forward being stopped by an dozen of camoflogies. The next thing we saw was The man fall to the ground with a few spikes planted right where his heart was. Cassandra gasped and yelled something in Latin awakning all the camoflogies.

Logan

They had said Baskerville Centre yet there was nothing here, we looked around and saw nothing. Just then we heard a yell in a forgiegn launguage and ran to hole behind the bins. There was a light coming from the other end and Louise was talking about how the creatures that guard this place are killed with water. She handed us water guns and came back with a trolley full of water,

Nicholas

As soon as those monsters rose, I saw Lucy grab her sword and start to slice them, they were easy to fight as they didn't defend them selves but came back to life constantly. Helen was jumping around throwing wood spikes evrywhere, catching all the camoflogies in there hearts.

Just then I heard 'dude' i turned around to see My I WAS GLAD TO SEE THEM but they were holding water ? All of a sudden I realised some creatures started to dissapears while others hung back. A blonde with orange highlights threw me some water bottles and my brothers started squirting water everywhere. The camoflogies dissolved into heaps of dust, but one the leader seemed to stay put. It saw Lucy vunerable as she was helping Solange up, she seemed to have awoken with the help of some blood. Lucy had packed knowing she'd be weak. The Creature grabbed Lucy curly head, but she was to fast for him as she stepped on his foot and spun around, she used her sword to stab him but he came back faster than any other camoflagies.

She started to run towards me with smile on her face. I understood what she meant and chucked the water at the creature, it stopped and looked at its hand, the blonde girl came forward with a tub of water and chucked it on the Camoflogies dreching me and Lucy at the same time.

Lucy

This was the most funniest serious fight anyone could ever have. I laughed as the last monster dissolved helplessly. Cassandra appeared out of the shadows with a massive gun.

"If anyone moves I will shoot" She screamed her face was filled with anger and she didn't look so graceful anymore her blue dress was in rags as it was not meant for running. Logan whistled and she pointed the gun at him, he laughed as she fell to the ground. Behind her Liam and Helen had been watching there children fight, but when the real threat had appeared they didn't want to watch anymore but take part. Everyone cheered as Solange got off the wooden bench she had been on. She ran to her mum and dad hugging them tightly. Nicholas picked me up and twirled me around. He put me down,

"You fight! really well" He said,

"And you did not to bad yourself" I joked with him as I kicked some water in his face, he laughed squirting some water at me, evryone started having a water fight.

It turned out Louise was Cassandra Human sister and she had found out about the vampire kidnap, she was going to tell her sister to come with her to england where there was a lady who could change her to mortal but found out about the Drakes and fell in love with Conner.

"My parent will not know about this" I said opening the door to my house and pulling Nicholas in he picked me up in a bridal style and ran up the stairs, his lips moved with mine as put me down against the wall. I dropped my bag and he put his two arms caging me up. He smiled.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked kissing my forehead I nodded putting my hands around his neck and jumping up on him. He helped me and as I wrapped my legs around his waist, he kissed me using his tongue and started shrugging of his jacket. I laughes as he lay me down on the bed and kissed my bare arms, I touched his cheek gently carrasing it as he moved his kisses to my neck and cheek. His finger tips tickled me as i slipped of his t-shirt, I pressed my body against his bare chest and my heart accelarated,

"I love you!"

"I love you too" I said kissing his lips, and as I seemed to be lost in another world I felt his hands pull off my dress, I was only wearing a Vest and boxers but Nicholas was to busy gazing in my eyes to realise, he took the straps of my vest down and kissed my mouth so deep. I wanted to melt into him, i grabbed a bunch of his hair and smiled as he kissed my belly and arms. I searched for his belt and unbuckled it running my hands on his chest. His trousers slipped off,

"No interuptions now" I whispered as he kissed my collar and laughed.

That night I slept in the arms of my loved one dreaming of a future with him. He's gonna have to turn me I thought as his facial features were asleep,

"Are you watching me?" he murmered in my ear, I giggled as he pulled my under the duvet.

Nicholas

She was absoloutley Beautiful in every way. I don't think we would have done it better he thought to himself. I kissed her and we stayed in bed togather talkinng about nothing and everything, Once in a while kissing passionetly and melting into eachothers arms.

"Baby, you have to turn me!" she asked , i looked at her smiling.

"I know, one day but not now" I answered kissing her hand

"I love you with all my soul and body "I murmered in her ear, I Felt a tear fall on me

"I love you to " she said crying with joy, we kissed again dissolving into eachother and forgetting the world


End file.
